


Drunk Rivals

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Series: Medical Return BL AU [1]
Category: Medical Return, 메디컬 환생, 메디컬 환생 / Medical Return
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: It was summer break and the boys end up drinking.





	Drunk Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the the grammar and sentence structures aren't that great. This is an Unbeta-ed work and I have no editor.
> 
> Made this at a whim after reading the Manhwa and I ship Lee Sangmin x Kim Jinhyun. 
> 
> Not sure if I'll make a story about the morning after. After all, it all depends on the feedback from this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I still hope you enjoy this even though I made this at 1:00 in the morning and high on morphine since I recently just broke me leg.

The heat of the summer air was unbearably hot and four young men were gathered around a small table full of empty soju bottles. Two of which were already passed out while the other two were now slowly minding their drinks.

“You know, Jinhyun. You should stop drinking now. The both of us already knows who would win this little drinking game of ours.”

Frowning at his companion’s words, the mentioned teen looked at the blond in front of him before gulping down his last bottle of soju. “You don’t have to remind me, Sangmin. The last time I went all out, I passed out and became a burden to you.”

Sangmin then snorted at the red head’s words and dismissed the other’s mutterings. “We should send the two of them home already. Chulwoo’s mom might already be worried about him.”

Jinhyun looked at his own best friend, Moonjin, for a moment before he too decided that they should send the passed-out teens home. Which was why, he helped wake up the two out cold people and sent them home by calling them a taxi.

“I think we should also go home now, Sangmin,” Jinhyun stated as he turned back to the quiet man before he felt himself lose his balance. _Shit, I’m going to fall. I’m going to fall and have my face kiss the ground._

Expecting the hard and rough ground, Jinhyun was surprised to find himself in the arms of Lee Sangmin while the said blond male watched over him like a hawk. “I—Umm…Thanks for catching me, man.”

Somehow, Jinhyun didn’t understand why his heart suddenly skipped a beat in such an instance nor could he explain why his face felt so hot while in the taller male’s arms. What Sangmin did shouldn’t affect him like this. It was preposterously just something mundane. The guy just didn’t let him fall face first unto the ground.

That said, what happened next all the more bothered the embarrassed ginger.

Sangmin had him in a bridal carry. Furthermore, the guy was carrying him towards his car.

“Umm…Sangmin, I think you should just put me down. I mean, I could just take a—”

“You’re staying at my place tonight, Jinhyun. You’re not fit to take a taxi ride alone.” The taller teen interjected before placing the tipsy male in the car.

“But—”

“Jinhyun, please…Just let me rest easy to know you’re fine tonight.”

“I—Okay…”

**********************************

Jinhyun didn’t know how this started.

All he knew before was that Sangmin told him to stay at his place and the blond helped him into his suite. Not only that, Sangmin bridal carried him to the usual room that he stayed in.

Now, Jinhyun couldn’t understand how the two of them were on the bed while he helplessly moaned and whimpered under the other teen’s ministrations.

Sangmin’s hungry mouth seemed to devour the red head as they kissed while his skillful hands kneaded and caressed the rest of Jinhyun’s naked body. This new feeling…

Jinhyun realized that he never felt this before in his old life. The heat and passion; the feeling of just letting go and being rewarded for it. He never felt it before no matter how many times he had sex with different women. This feeling that Sangmin was giving him was oddly fulfilling in a sense and it made him feel more like himself.

Nonetheless, it was embarrassing like this. Sangmin was aptly watching him as he sat naked on the taller teen’s lap, squirming and moaning in pleasure. Those scarlet eyes, the red head knew once things were done, he wouldn’t be able to forget how the other boy kept staring at him like this.

He knew that he would end up being affected by those wonderful orbs.

“I never expected that you would look so good like this, Jinhyun.” The blond admitted as he made a necklace of hickies on the smaller boy’s neck. “To be truthful, I only assumed you would be cute in bed. But not like this. Never like this…”

The ginger then drunkenly whined as he felt the foreign intrusion at his entrance, “It’s unfair you’re still dressed up while I’m already like this.”

“Jinhyun, are you okay? Am I causing you any pain?”

Shaking his head, the smaller teen forced his trembling hands to cooperate and began divesting Sangmin of his shirt. White; Jinhyun knew that the other boy’s skin tone was lighter than his but seeing Sangmin’s well defined body without the shirt was distracting enough that the ruby eyed boy suddenly whimpered as he could feel two more fingers placed within him. Stretching his body.

Whimpering at the feeling, ruby eyes teared up as Sangmin’s long fingers scissored his insides and brushed upon his prostrate. “Sangmin…”

“Shh….It’s okay, Jinhyun. I’ll have to prepare you properly first.”

Whining in frustration, Jinhyun wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel the pleasure when Sangmin touched his prostate. Which was why, the ginger threw away his pride and begged the scarlet eyed boy while grounding back onto the other’s fingers. “Sangmin~~~ More, please…Touch it more…”

The blond smirked at such a sight and teased as he avoided what the red head truly wanted. “I’m already touching you, Jinhyun.”

“No. No~~~ Touch it inside. That thing. I want you to touch it inside.”

“My fingers are already inside you, darling.”

It was annoying.

Jinhyun felt like Sangmin was playing with him. That said, the need to feel such pleasure again was so overwhelming that the ruby eyed male openly begged the blond to fuck him.

“Sangmin, please…Fuck me already. I need you.” Placing his own hand at his own stomach, Jinhyun continued while emphasizing needily, “I want to feel you inside of me. I need you inside of me.”

Jinhyun was flushed red with flowing tears and whimpering as he said such.

Therein, Sangmin then stopped as he watched frustrated tears fall from glistening glassy eyes. Those ruby orbs which always seemed to be so bright were now solely looking at him in utter need.

Beautiful.

Kim Jinhyun was so beautiful like this.

The taller male had the idea that he would always want to see Jinhyun like this.

A devious plan then started to form in Lee Sangmin’s mind as he pushed another finger in. He could convince the smaller boy to have a relationship with him. If he did so, there would be a higher chance for him to see more of Jinhyun like this and monopolize the teen from anybody else.

Jinhyun wouldn’t look at anybody else with such needy eyes.

Anybody else…The very thought of Jinhyun becoming like this for some other guy made the blond’s blood boil.

Jinhyun; his kind, caring and beautiful rival. For anyone to just see the teen like this…Just thinking about it had Sangmin growling lowly in anger and possessiveness.

Jinhyun was his.

The first time he laid his eyes on the boy, he already began staking his claim. That even though his purpose before was to bully Jinhyun and make fun of him; now, he just wants hold the red head and keep him in his arms like this.

“Sangmin, please~~~~”

Smiling in delight at such pleas, the taller teen then bit the ruby eyed boy’s chest and felt Jinhyun only tighten further around his fingers. Another…Jinhyun would need to be prepared with four of his fingers to not be harmed.

Pushing in another finger, Sangmin soothed the other boy and continued stretching the divine and constricting heat that was Jinhyun’s. “Shhh….Soon. I’ll give you what you wish soon.”

_How much longer would the length “**soon**” entail? Sangmin’s taking too long. I need him right now. No. I want him right now._ Internally wondered Jinhyun as he impatiently pushed back on those sinful fingers.

“Please~~~~Sangmin. Fuck me. Fuck me already. Mess up my insides and mark me.”

“Fuck. Jinhyun, where the heck did you learn to talk so dirty like that?”

Whining pathetically at still being ignored by the taller teen, Jinhyun finally had enough.

His drunken patience had finally snapped and he didn’t care anymore at whether he should act meek and submissive to get what he wanted. Which was why, the red head used Sangmin’s momentary distraction to get the blond’s fingers outside of him and pin the other’s hands.

They were gone.

Those sinful fingers were now gone and somehow Jinhyun felt like his insides were aching and empty. That said, he knew that what he truly wanted was just quite rather close to him. After all, he could feel it.

Jinhyun could feel Sangmin’s hard length and it seemed to be eager to get inside of him too. As such, after getting it free and exposed, Jinhyun didn’t have any qualms on having the tip at his entrance and pushing inside.

Keening at the length he suddenly forced in, ruby eyes closed and its owner rocked back and forth. “Big…Sangmin is so big.”

“Damn it!” Sangmin cursed as he knew that he couldn’t easily get out of Jinhyun’s hold. The tight velvety heat that encased a part of dick was so good; and yet, it wasn’t enough. It wasn’t enough because not all of it was inside.

Jinhyun was only able to force a portion of it and it still was far from being half of the length.

Growling lowly, Sangmin intoned, “Let me go.”

“No. You’ll o—only play with me again. I—I want it inside of me already.”

“Jinhyun, let me go this instant and I promise that I’ll fuck you as much you like,” the blond negotiated as he tried thrusting upward.

With a few seconds of silence, the red head finally gave an answer and released Sangmin’s arms. “I—Okay…”

It was so big and long.

Jinhyun then mewled as he felt Sangmin’s length now fully breach him.

_Fuck._ It was so deep inside of him that Jinhyun felt like his insides were being scraped and slightly rearranged. Nonetheless, Jinhyun knew that he wanted more.

He knew that he wanted everything that Sangmin could and would give him.

It was painfully delicious. The burn of the stretch was being over ridden by the pleasure of being utterly filled and his prostate abused. It felt so good.

So good that Jinhyun thrusted back and moaned and whimpered as Sangmin set their pace on fucking.

Each thrust that was given rattled the red head to his very bones and Jinhyun knew that once morning came hand shaped bruises would appear on his hips and thighs.

“Beautiful. My beautiful little rival all wrapped around me. Jinhyun, do you like this?”

Writhing in ecstasy and moaning his agreement, the glassy eyed teen felt himself pushed unto his back and his knees pushed up to his chest.

_Fuck! _Sangmin went deeper in such a position and Jinhyun could do nothing else but cling onto the other teen’s broad back. “Sangmin…Sangmin, kiss—Kiss me.”

“Ngh…You didn’t answer my question yet, Jinhyun.”

The red head then whined in frustration as his request was denied. _I want Sangmin to kiss me. Why does he want to make things more difficult for me?_

Blinking his glassy eyes and looking at the blond with his face wet with tears, Jinhyun babbled laboriously, “I wa—Ah -nt it. I—I like to be with Sangmin like this. I li—like having Sangmin inside me. I like…Ha… Sangmin to be be—beside me. I love Sangmin.”

The said blond then stopped at such a sudden confession and blinked his scarlet eyes as he watched the pleasure ridden teen in front of him. “Are you saying the truth, Jinhyun?”

“Jinhyun???”

“Please…Kiss me…”

Shaking his head, the taller teen then decided that the interrogation could just happen in the morning. Right now, he had to please his darling new lover before the said teen would cry.

Tenderly looking at Jinhyun, Sangmin finally kissed the red head and continued his thrusts.

“Jinhyun, why don’t we have an experiment?”

“Ngghh…???”

“I want to know how many times I could make you cum tonight.”

At such words the ruby eyed boy was then brought out of his sex and alcohol induced haze. Following which, he whined and trembled harder as he soon understood the blond’s suggestion.

The taller boy wanted to milk him dry.

Biting his lip, Jinhyun finally made up his mind.

“Fine. But…ngh..promise me tha—at you’ll hold me close u—until morning.”

Sangmin then smiled at those words and replied, “Even after this, I’ll hold you as much as you like.”

Scarlet meeting ruby; the two boys spent their whole night this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, suggestions or thoughts about the fic?


End file.
